


April Story

by ring_my_bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Obi-Wan was bad Jedi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	April Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little sad thing I put together! It's my first time writing these two, hopefully I didn't botch it.

Obi-Wan was a great Jedi.

Or so everyone told him. His name was deemed with prestige in the Order, across the galaxy even, as one of the best Jedi Knights they ever had. He was responsible, efficient, talented, great at combat, great at diplomacy, heck he even rocked good looks. But he just ignored all that, after all he was just doing his best. He trained hard for this, of course he would be good.

Still… he failed the most basic of all as a Jedi.

He got attached. 

Obi-Wan was a bad Jedi.

At least that was what he thought of himself. Ever since these feelings blossomed in his chest for his old Padawan. He felt so dumb, not being able to control that. Sure Masters and Padawan definitely had reasons to be so close and feel a little more attachment than others but he knew deep down this was different.

But that little attachment just brought more emotions he shouldn’t have together with it. It heightened his fear of losing Anakin everytime they charged into battle, it made him overwhelmingly happy when he cut Anakin’s braid when he was knighted, he was sure whenever Anakin was around he was always on a better mood and he prayed that nobody would notice it since he was one of the most stoic Jedi on the order. 

But it also brought another feeling. Jealousy. Jealousy was the most dangerous one here. He should never, ever as a Jedi feel so possessive over his old Padawan like this. But he felt it and he felt miserable about it. How could he control it? Anakin entered his life and took his heart everyday little by little.

But he would never be his to keep. He would never feel his lips on his, he would never wake up next to him in the mornings, he would never know how any of that felt in his life. 

Not only because this was dangerous and put their Jedi ranks in the Order at risk, even though it was known some Masters and Padawan rarely indulged in a more romantic relationship, it was forbidden and those who were discovered were separated instantly after the Padawan’s knighting. 

He knew that meant nothing to Anakin, as rebellious as he was, he knew he would love Obi-Wan fiercely and Anakin would go against the Order for him.

But that was the issue. He was already in love. 

But it wasn’t with Obi-Wan.

Anakin told him about his involvement with Senator Amidala, it was a risky relationship, Obi-Wan scolded him about it as Jedi shouldn’t have romantic partners or feel love so strongly (Hypocritical of him).

But he would never dream of opposing Anakin’s wishes. He supported them both, they were enamored ever since they were younger. He could never forbid this and Anakin was so happy with his master’s support.

Obi-Wan would watch them together sometimes, during Padme’s many visits to Coruscant she would spend some of her free time with Anakin and Obi-Wan would be blind to not see how true and pure their love was. It made him glad to see his Padawan find someone that made him so happy and relaxed. Still his heart stung seeing their discreet touches filled with affection. The way Anakin looked at Amidala, how saddened he felt whenever she left. It stung his soul with jealousy. He never felt so miserable.

He felt pathetic, he knew his performance in the missions was starting to dwindle. Fortunately not enough that his peers would notice, just his perfectionist mind.

He needed to tell Anakin how he felt, even if that strained their relationship. It would help him try to put this behind and go back to seeing him as nothing more than his old Padawan and friend.

But he knew it was useless to try, the level of affection he carried for his boy, his Anakin was far too grand to ever faint. But if he kept bottling it up, it would hurt him too much.

So when Anakin returned from Naboo, presumably to see Padmé, he was prepared to tell him about his feelings and hopefully he wouldn’t be offended.

“Anakin?” He asked as he saw Anakin descend from the ship’s platform.

“Oh, Master! How nice to see you!” Anakin was beaming with joy. He hugged Obi-Wan tightly. 

“Oh, wow, someone’s in a good mood.” Obi-Wan said.

“I need to tell you something, it’s really great news!” He said, releasing from his hug with Obi-Wan.

“Oh? That’s great, I’ve got something to tell you too.” He was starting to shake a little, his nerves were getting the best of him.

“Let’s go somewhere more private then.” Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded. They made their way to Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“So what is the great news, Anakin?”

Anakin inhaled. “Padmé is pregnant, Master! I’m going to be a father!” He smiled eye to eye.

Obi-Wan’s world was shattered completely.

“That’s…” He gulped, trying to send all the sorrow he felt into the force. “That’s so great, Anakin… I’m so happy for you.” He tried to smile.

“Hm? I can feel you are a little sad, Master. Is something wrong?”

“N-No… everything is fine.” He cupped Anakin’s cheek with one hand.

Anakin was a little confused but he didn’t mind the affection from his Master. 

Obi-Wan gently kissed Anakin’s cheek. 

Anakin could see sorrow in his Master’s eyes, he was confused.

“Your happiness makes my happiness, my dear Anakin… And I’m sure you’ll be the best father in the whole galaxy.” 

“You really think, Master?” He smiled.

Obi-Wan nodded. He smiled sadly. He could never tell Anakin now, he couldn’t risk getting in the way of Anakin’s new family now. 

“What did you want to tell me, Master?” He asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It was nothing as important as this.” He lied. “Just the next mission we have we can go together.”

“Oh! That’s great news! It’s been a while since we worked together, I miss it.” He smiled.

After some more idle chit chat Anakin and Obi-Wan parted. Obi-Wan closed the door and slowly slid to the floor with his back to it.

His heart was filled with jealousy, sorrow, pain and love. He couldn’t control it, his tears started to fall, he hadn’t cried like this for way too long. He sobbed quietly, trying his best to release these negative feelings into the Force, trying to calm down but it was no use. He felt a hole where his heart was supposed to be, it pained him deeply.

After a while his tears stopped and he tried meditating. He prayed for Padmé’s good health during the pregnancy, he prayed for Anakin and her feelings to never change and that their love be eternal, he prayed for their future child to be born healthy. 

But he also secretly prayed that in another life… Anakin would be his.

Obi-Wan was a bad Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked it!


End file.
